A vehicle occupant non-manipulation operation may be categorized into an automatic driving operation and a remote driving operation. The automatic driving operation is implemented to operate the vehicle automatically without manipulation of a person. The remote driving operation is implemented to operate the vehicle by using a remote operation device via which a person transmits an instruction to operate the vehicle. The remote operation device may be located outside of the vehicle or may be carried by a person.
JP-A-3-142507 discloses a conventional former one, i.e., the automatic driving operation. According to JP-A-3-142507, the automatic driving operation of the vehicle is started on permission made by using an automatic operation permission switch. Thereby, the automatic driving operation is implemented automatically to drive the vehicle along a guideline on a running route surface.
When an accident occurs during the automatic driving operation, an operator who manipulated the automatic operation permission switch is supposed to take a responsibility for the accident. However, in the conventional art, the operator who manipulated the automatic operation permission switch cannot be identified. Therefore, when an accident occurs during the automatic driving operation, the whereabouts of the responsibility cannot be identified. In addition, in a case of the remote driving operation, a person who remote-controls the vehicle is supposed to take the responsibility for an accident caused in the remote driving operation. It is noted that the person who implements the remote driving operation does not necessarily recognize to take the responsibility for an accident caused in the remote driving operation. When an accident occurs in the remote driving operation and when the person who implements the remote driving operation does not recognize to take the responsibility for the accident caused in the remote driving operation, the whereabouts of the responsibility may be argued.